


Your Favourite

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [31]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Coffee, Cute, F/M, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Ted brings her coffee, just the way she likes it. She brings him iced tea.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Starkid Writes [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Your Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Our theme was "favourites" and uhh.... This happened

Sam never remembers her coffee order. It's not hard, she thinks, but he always forgets.

Ted comes up to her desk that day and puts a cup down without saying anything. She takes a sip; black coffee with sugar, just the way she likes it. She wants to say thank you. Then she sees the handwriting on the cup; unmistakably Ted's, a phone number and  _ call me? _

She doesn't call. She texts him when she gets home from work and says thanks for the coffee.

He says of course, says that it's her favourite. He remembered, far more than Sam ever has.

She stops by Beanie's on her way to work that day. She puts down the cup as she walks past Ted's desk; chai iced tea. His favourite. She's paid attention. She tells herself it doesn't mean anything; she knows Sam's coffee order, she knows Paul, for Christ's sake, her knowing Ted's means nothing.

It becomes a ritual. He buys her coffee on odd dates, putting it down on her desk when he walks past. Mostly he says nothing. Sometimes he says  _ your favourite _ . On even dates, she does the same for him with the iced tea. But she always says  _ your favourite _ .

The first time she goes with Ted home is an odd date. He brings her coffee in the afternoon as well as the morning.  _ Your favourite _ . There is a note scrawled on it.  _ Come home with me? _ She doesn't say anything, but she nods, and she finds him in the parking lot when she leaves.

He makes her coffee.  _ Your favourite. _ He puts it down in front of her.  _ Even if I'm not _ .

It's true; he isn't her favourite. Sam is. Sam has to be. But just then, Sam is pretending to work late with a college girl, and Ted is there, smiling.  _ Your favourite _ .

Maybe it doesn't have to be her favourite. Maybe it just has to be someone good.


End file.
